The Wonderful Day When Antauri Lost His Mind
by Htgr8
Summary: Hey it's Bell! I'm doing the game with the ever wonderful Grungekitty! Enjoy!


Hi yas! It's actually not Htgr8, I'm Bell, also known as Abriana Belle on fanfiction, but hey she said it was okay to write on her account because I just created mine!  
So, I've been chatting with Grungekitty (who is awesome) and we're playing the game (Description of the game is on Grungekitty's profile)**__**

SPRXS: You're not going to do anything too rash, are you?

_Maybe..._

Otto: This isn't going to be good

_Don't worry Otto, this is mostly about someone else (*cough*cough* Antauri *cough*)_

Chiro: Uh oh

_To Grungekitty: I'm listening to Gangam Style XD _  
_She gets it ^U^_  
_Ok let's start this thing_

* * *

_Nova's Point of View_

"Well, this is odd" Chiro said while watching him bounce around the room

"Particularly odd" Gibson said surveying the room riddled with rubber lizards

"Maybe his hyperness will go away" I said shrugging.

* * *

Okay, okay I know that you don't actually understand what is going on, and I don't plan on telling you because I'm going to tell a story.  
It all started when Antauri ate those candy cane cupcakes...

Once upon a time, the hyperforce decided to go search for the best holiday window.  
Well all of them except for Antauri and I.

Why?

Well Antauri had other things to do, and I, for one, didn't like looking at random people's windows, and I wanted to stay home because my head hurt. Otto hit me with a candy cane. He was putting it outside to look "festive" for the holidays. It fell and hit my head. I didn't beat the tar out of Otto because it was an accident, but I'm not saying I didn't chase him around for a while.

Besides that, we had no problems, but I became bored. So, to be festive as well I decided to make cupcakes. I even put candy canes in them. I was also picking up, we still had stuff around from Christmas, like rubber lizards (don't ask, Gibson was "apparently" having a derp moment) and a guitar that Santa had shown up with. I picked everything up, and I threw the leftover wrapping paper away. I saw Antauri over by the table, just looking at my candy cane cupcakes.

"Nova? What are these?" He asked

"Oh, just some cupcakes" I replied

"Can I have one?" He asked, poking one of them

"Sure, knock yourself out"

Of course, that was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made. After Antauri had eaten the cupcake, he went crazy.  
Litterally, he was bouncing off the walls and messing up the place.

"Antauri, umm, are you okay?" I asked

"No, we need to find the glowing hamsters, it's imperative to the survival of Shuggazoom!" He said running in circles

"Okay... Antauri, I think you've lost it"

"The duck has the hamsters, ooh I know it, I know it!" He picked up some rubber lizards "You aren't the duck" Antauri threw them to the wall, they hit with a weird sounding splat.

"Are you sure the duck has the hamsters" I asked, trying to see just how much he had lost

"Maybe, or maybe it's the Tiger!" he said still running around, but now his hands were up in the air.

"What did I put in those cupcakes?" I mumbled to myself

The worst part: the team was coming back. I ran out of the super robot, and I leaned against it's foot.

"Hey everyone, what's up?" I asked nervously (seriously, this was the awkwardest situation I've ever been in, EVER)

"Nothing much, Otto found a mask" Gibson replied, and there was Otto with a masquerade style mask. Oh joy...

"Are you okay?" SPRXS asked, putting his arm around me

"Yeah, I mean why wouldn't I be, there's nothing wrong you kno-"

"What's really up?" Chiro said, folding his arms across his chest

"It wasn't me! It was all Antauri!" I said

And I guess, that leads you to where we are now!

* * *

"So, your saying Antauri ate a candy cane cupcake and became this way?" SPRXS asked

"Pretty much, he was acting perfectly fine before" I answered

Antauri stopped his jumping spree, and then he looked in the big mirror that was right in front of him. His shoulders slumped

"Welcome back!" he smiled "Did you find any good shop windows?"

"Antauri, are you okay now?" I asked

"Yes, I didn't know that I wasn't okay" he replied with a look of confusion on his face

"I wish someone had gotten video of him" SPRXS said, which caused me to burst out laughing

"Oh, you should've seen him before you guys came"

"The Super Robot has video cameras, I'm sure we can see him" Gibson stated, which caused all of us to look at him.

Then, we showed Antauri, who facepalmed, and blushed, quite a bit.

"I didn't realize I was that crazy" He said

"It was unexpected" Gibson stated as well

"Well, I know one thing for sure" I said

"What?" Everyone asked

"We can always use this a blackmail against Antauri" I said

And we all laughed as Antauri facepalmed again.

* * *

Antauri: Well, that was, unexpected

_I told you that it was going to be about you_

Nova: I enjoyed it!

_Thank you Nova, and for that, you get a candy cane cupcake_

Nova: No thanks, they're more like crack cupcakes

Bye everyone, hope you enjoyed

Oh, I don't own SRMTHFG


End file.
